


契约这件小事

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，关键词卖身，ooc，万圣节au
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	契约这件小事

宁静的黑森林中飘荡着一只恶灵，从恶灵的身上的伤痕不难看出她死得有多么的凄惨，恶灵就静静地飘荡着，在森林中悄无声息的游荡，没有任何目的。三天之后，恶灵的意识渐渐回归了身体，她终于想起来了自己的身份，她叫法拉，是王国的圣殿骑士。  
圣殿骑士死得这么惨似乎在意料之中，权利自然会惹上杀身之祸，法拉对自己的死丝毫不在意，她好奇地打量着阴暗冰冷的黑森林，心中升起了熟悉的感觉，但她仍然记不起大部分的记忆，只能继续在森林中飘荡吓唬小动物。  
死后成为恶灵生前一定死的相当凄惨与不甘，对法拉来说不甘不怎么有，凄惨是足够的。比起女巫的火刑，她是以背叛的罪名被扯裂的。那感觉相当疼，疼的心里相当酸爽。她知道自己迟早会被那群小兔崽子弄死的，所以当她身上被绑上绳子的时候心中竟然毫无波动。她斗不过的，这一点她心中清楚的不得了。  
她虽然贵为圣殿骑士，带兵打仗的本领一流，谋略也完全不差最棒的谋士，可她和那群王室出身的小兔崽子比起来简直嫩的和出生的婴儿一样。这也不怪法拉，毕竟那帮小兔崽子从小就捧着“勾心斗角大全”长大，上小学就开始勾心斗角考试，考不过的人不能留在王国，除非以后补考通过才能回来。所以那帮皇室贵族全是一群心黑的跟煤炭一样的人精。  
法拉的母亲也是被他们弄死的，似乎他们对守护国家这件事并不热衷，只想着自己那一亩三分地的利益。  
“还好我死了”法拉竟然觉得非常清醒，她在森林中看着腐朽的王国。  
“母亲当年也是这种感觉吧”她觉得心旷神怡。  
法拉的母亲叫安娜，是一个百里挑一的战士，善良又美丽，还有着男人都无法匹敌的强大。当年安娜跟法拉说过不要蹚王室这滩浑水，长大做个农民开开心心的得了，可法拉没有听，安娜只好叮嘱法拉以后她要是死了别怨恨也别报复，他们谁都斗不过那群人精。只有这句话法拉听了。所以在听见母亲战死沙场的时候她就清楚的知道那群兔崽子下手了。  
清风吹过潮湿的黑森林竟然带来了一丝温暖的感觉，有点像母亲的怀抱。法拉莫名的觉得眼眶发酸，可恶灵没有眼泪。法拉从小就是正直到死板的正义青年，沐浴着正义的光辉长大，不相信一切伪科学。王国中有一派神棍一直在主张记忆与灵魂同在，法拉一只嗤之以鼻，她是记忆在大脑的那派，然而现在法拉的脸被打的啪啪响。记忆并不是在身体中，而是深刻在灵魂里。这是为什么都死了她还可以怀念母亲。  
时间又过去了两天，阴冷的气息让灵魂变的强壮，恶灵以负面气息为食，王国中泄漏进黑森林的阴气正好是滋养恶灵的温床。法拉觉得有些嘲讽，最圣洁的地方藏污纳垢，反而是大家谈之色变的黑森林宁静祥和，像是法拉最喜欢的女神圣殿一样带着圣洁的气息。就是个比喻，要是黑森林圣洁她也根本不会存在。  
当记忆全部回到了身体里，法拉终于记起来自己为什么会觉得黑森林熟悉，这全都起源于她小时候的一次迷路。  
法拉小时候是个淘气的瓜皮，三天不打上房揭瓦，安娜嘱咐她不需接近黑森林结果她还是跑了进去。当时的黑森林和现在一样阴森，法拉哆嗦着双腿拿着木剑，身后披着一块红床单一步一步向森林深处前进。说出来很不好意思，法拉小时候的梦想是当个勇者，打败魔王拯救世界那种，后来被安娜无情的打碎了，一棍子打在脑袋上那种打碎了。  
她越走越深，越走越深，深到四周都没有阳光，树木参天遮盖了大部分光亮，只有些许斑点洒在地上，有点像盛夏夜晚的萤火虫。  
四周一片寂静，连动物跑动的声响都没有，只有法拉自己踩到枯枝发出的咔嚓声。越是安静越让人害怕，法拉最终停了下来不敢继续向里走，可回过头却发现来时的路已经淹没在黑暗中再也看不见了。  
无助的法拉只能硬着头皮继续向前，忽然漆黑的森林中出现了一道光，有点像她傍晚回家时窗口溢出的温暖光亮，法拉赶忙向光亮跑去，然后她见到了一座温馨的糖果屋。  
“有人在吗？”法拉觉得自己进入了童话一样，只是她没有面包屑标记道路。  
“我进来了哦”法拉轻轻推开门。  
“不敲门可不是好习惯”温柔的声音在耳边响起，法拉吓得一屁股坐在了地上。  
“人类的小孩子怎么到这里来了？”金发的巫女出现在法拉面前，天蓝色的瞳孔比女神像上的蓝宝石还要澄澈。  
“女巫能结婚吗？”法拉楞楞地看着那对眼睛。  
“嗯？”安吉拉显然不明白法拉在说什么。  
“你真漂亮，我长大之后想娶你当我的新娘”法拉说的超级认真，还握住了安吉拉的手在她的无名指上亲吻了一下。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”安吉拉反应过来之后笑的直不起腰，她笑的直抹眼泪。  
“女巫确实可以结婚的”安吉拉摸了摸法拉的头。  
“那好，我等着你来娶我”  
“我叫法芮尔•艾玛丽，你叫什么？”法拉拍了拍身上的土。  
“安吉拉，安吉拉•齐格勒”  
后来是安吉拉牵着法拉的手把她带出黑森林的，临走之前法拉还蹭了一顿饭。  
“我长大了一定会来娶你的！”法拉在黑森林入口对安吉拉一边挥手一边大喊。  
“嗯，你快回家吧”安吉拉露出教科书式的微笑。  
回到家后，法拉被安娜逮住一顿胖揍。  
“你个小兔崽子跑哪去了！”  
“我去找媳妇去了！”法拉一边躲一边喊。  
“什么媳妇？你脑子坏了！”安娜抄起扫帚。  
“妈！是真的！黑森林的女巫答应我长大之后就嫁给我。”  
“你个瓜娃子给我死过来！！！！”  
后来法拉被安娜用扫帚追着满城跑，一路跑到了圣殿的尖顶上不下来，安娜在下面守了整整一天，脱力掉下来的法拉被安娜揍成了瓜皮，之后还在神殿里跪了三天，媳妇的事也没敢再提。  
“我好像想起来我的执念了！”法拉一拍手  
“临死前就是因为还没能娶到安吉拉所以才不甘心的，现在我死了是不是就可以娶她了！？”法拉已经彻底接受了成为恶灵这个事实。  
“是时候去找安吉拉了！”说着法拉就向黑森林深处飘去。  
糖果屋依旧温馨又美味，安吉拉依旧温柔又漂亮，如果忽略她额角的青筋的话。  
“你是法拉？”她看着眼前一团不成人形的东西。  
“我确实是法拉，现在我长大了，你能不能嫁给我？”  
“等一下”安吉拉扶住额头。  
“你这不是长大了，你这都死了吧。”  
“不愧是安吉拉，这都看得出来”  
安吉拉额角的青筋增多了。  
“你是怎么把自己弄成这样的？”  
“他们说我背叛就把我扯裂了，没关系的安吉拉，别看我现在四分五裂的，等过一阵子估计身体就能恢复原位了，我们......”  
“你先进来吧”安吉拉打断了法拉的话。  
“好的！”法拉看起来相当高兴。  
看着眼前四分五裂的不明物体，安吉拉怎么都无法接受。虽然当初只是个玩笑，但是安吉拉也曾经幻想过那个可爱大胆的小女孩会不会真的来娶她，她也偷偷想过法拉长大后会是一个什么样的人，是否和以前一样可爱，可她怎么都没想到法拉再次出现竟然成了这副样子。  
那些动了她的东西的人罪不可赦。  
“你不疼的吗”安吉拉轻轻抚摸着那些断口。  
“很疼，不过现在感觉更解脱”法拉倒是无所谓。  
“我疼的话安吉拉能不能亲我一下，亲我一下我就不疼了！”  
安吉拉的魔杖打上了法拉的脸。  
“你这阵子就留下来吧，我帮你把形体弄出来”安吉拉开始收拾屋子。  
“所以安吉拉答应嫁给我了吗！”法拉喜出望外。  
“只是帮助你而已”安吉拉用魔法清理出了一片空地，上面用血液画出了一个魔法阵。  
“你在这里呆几天，我会把你的身体找来”  
“不需要我帮忙吗？”  
“你现在的状态灵魂不稳，随时都可能破碎，要是真的破碎可就回不来了”  
“安吉拉喜欢我吗？”法拉把脸凑了过去，安吉拉叹了口气一反刚才的温柔样子，她眯起眼挑起法拉的下巴。  
“喜欢谈不上，但我很中意你，他们动了我中意的东西，所以需要付出点代价”  
“没关系，我会让安吉拉喜欢上我的！”面对露出本性的女巫，法拉反而更热切了。  
“你这个傻子”安吉拉叹气。  
过了一阵子，法拉一直沉睡在魔法阵里，安吉拉终于把法拉的身体弄了回来，她一针一线的将残破的躯体缝补好放在了法拉的灵魂边，看着水晶球中的能量反应，安吉拉惊讶的发现她可能要创造出一个相当强力的怪物。  
“所以说我很中意你啊”安吉拉抚摸着法拉的脸，“要不然让你成为我的仆人吧。”  
灵魂与肉体融合，法拉渐渐睁开了眼睛，她试着动了动身体，强大的力量在早已破碎的身体中游走。  
“愿意去报仇吗？”安吉拉露出一个邪魅的笑“我已经用幻术控制了国王”。  
“死得这样凄惨你就不恨吗？”她开始煽动法拉的负面情绪，这样能让法拉更将强大。  
“我不恨”法拉摇头。  
“为什么！”这回是安吉拉吃惊了。  
“因为我一直在想，你是不死的，可我只是个人类，我终将变老，那样就不能和你在一起了，虽然有些怨念吧毕竟我死的那么疼，可我还是觉得挺庆幸的，因为这样我就能和安吉拉在一起了。”  
“你真的是个傻子”安吉拉摇头叹息。  
“如果那么喜欢我，你要不要为我所用？这是我修补你的代价”  
“我想呆在安吉拉身边”  
“那么你就成为我的奴仆吧”，说着女巫在法拉的唇上落下一个吻，血色的魔法阵嵌入了法拉的心脏，法拉就这么把自己卖给了安吉拉。  
“你就不会不甘心吗？”  
“我没有不甘心啊”  
“不是说好了娶我当新娘的嘛？”安吉拉调侃“现在却成了仆人”  
“反正我已经在安吉拉身边了！”法拉握拳，“机会多的是，总有一天我会让你喜欢上我，我一定会娶你当老婆！”然后她就被安吉拉打进了树丛中，安吉拉别过脸掩饰自己的脸红。


End file.
